popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Drive My Car
"Drive My Car" is a song primarily written by Paul McCartney, with lyrical contributions from John Lennon, and first released by the Beatles on the British version of the 1965 album Rubber Soul; it also appeared in North America on the Yesterday and Today collection. The upbeat, lighthearted "Drive My Car" was used as the opening track for both albums. Lyrics[edit source | editbeta] The song's male narrator is told by a woman that she is going to be a famous movie star, and she offers him the opportunity to be her chauffeur, adding "and maybe I'll love you." When he objects that his "prospects are good", she retorts that "working for peanuts is all very fine/but I can show you a better time." When he agrees to her proposal, she admits that she does not have a car, "but she's found a driver and that's a start."[4] According to McCartney, "'Drive my car' was an old blues euphemism for sex".[5] Composition[edit source | editbeta] When McCartney arrived at Lennon's Weybridge home for a writing session, he had the tune in his head, but "The lyrics were disastrous, and I knew it."[6] The chorus began, "You can buy me diamond rings", a cliche they'd used twice before in "Can't Buy Me Love" and "I Feel Fine" (As well as the discarded "If You've Got Trouble).[7] Lennon dismissed the lyrics as "crap" and "too soft".[8] They decided to rewrite the lyrics and after some difficulty—McCartney said it was "one of the stickiest" writing sessions[9]—they settled on the "drive my car" theme (which Bob Spitz credits to Lennon)[8] and the rest of the lyrics flowed easily from that.[5] Recording[edit source | editbeta] "Drive My Car" was recorded on 13 October 1965 in the Beatles' first recording session to extend past midnight.[10] McCartney, working closely with George Harrison, laid down the basic rhythm track, doubling similar riffing lines on bass and low guitar, as per Harrison's suggestion. Harrison had been listening to Otis Redding's "Respect" at the time and, as a result of its influence, "Drive My Car" has more bottom than any previous Beatles recording, mimicking the bass-heavy sound generated in Redding's Memphis studio.[7] McCartney played the lead guitar solo, although Harrison plays the guitar which doubles the bass throughout the song.[7] Harrison claimed to have also played the 6-string bass part.[9] Personnel[edit source | editbeta] *Paul McCartney – lead vocal, piano, lead guitar *George Harrison – harmony vocal, bass guitar, rhythm guitar *John Lennon – lead vocal, backing vocal *Ringo Starr – drums, cowbell, tambourine :Personnel per Ian MacDonald[7] Cover Versons and Other Appearances[edit source | editbeta] *The McCoys covered this song on their 1966 LP "You Make Me Feel So Good". *Junior Campbell covered this song on his 1972 LP "Second Time Around." *Stars on 45 covered this song as part of an eight song Beatles medley in their single "Stars on 45 (song)", which went to #1 in June 1981. *Former Spice Girls member Melanie Chisholm and Lulu sang "Drive My Car" on the TV Show "Red Alert" in 2007. *This song was one of four that McCartney performed live on the Super Bowl XXXIX half-time show, and one of the five performed at the Live 8 Concert in London, with George Michael adding backing vocals. *Samples from this song feature heavily in the track "Drive My Car/The Word/What You're Doing" track on the Love soundtrack album released in November 2006. *Neo-goth rock band BoySkout included the song as an unlisted bonus track go the 2006 album Another Life. *The song was covered by the band Breakfast Club and featured in the movie License to Drive. *The song was covered in an a cappella version by Bobby McFerrin on his album Simple Pleasures. *The Punkles did a punk cover of this song on their second album, Punk!. *The song was covered by The Hot Rats and appeared on a Hugo Boss advertisement featuring Sienna Miller. *Bret Michaels did a cover of this song with assistance from McCartney and Starr. *The "Beep Beep Beep Beep Yeah!" portion of the song has been used by oldies and classic hits stations as the traffic update intro in recent decades. *The Jonas Brothers played this song in the event that President Barack Obama threw to honour McCartney with the Gershwin Prize for his contributions to popular music. Subsequently, with permission from McCartney himself, they went on to perform it as their cover song on their 2010 World Tour. *Canadian band Thundermug covered the song in 1974, releasing it as a single from their album Ta-Daa. *Humble Pie covered the song on its 1975 album "Street Rats" *The 1984 self-titled album by Humanoids on Parade contains a synth-pop cover of "Drive My Car" [1][2]. *The song was covered by Vesyolye Rebyata on the debut EP. Lyrics has been completely redesigned for the Russian language. Category:1980 singles